theinfiniteuniverserpfandomcom-20200213-history
New Republic of Terra
The New Republic of Terra (also known the NRT, or Terra) is a constitutional capitalist federative democratic republic consisting of various planet's located in the Terran System. The NRT was created in 45.12 CT months after the fall of the Republic of Terra IV. Originally a government reform from the original 4 Republics of Terra, the NRT has a deep history of wars regarding changes of government. The nation is mostly made up of humans, however, unlike the orginal republic, the NRT allowed other sentient races to immigrate and adopt a naturalized citizenship. It was the longest reigning of the all 6 New World Orders, including all 5 Republics, reigning about 5 centuries until 50.00 CT today. History Around 10 million BD, the man race emerged on the planet Terra. There were two man races, the Humans and Andermans. The two races competed in the natural world for millions of years. Eventually, the Humans rose and enslaved the the Andermans, who remained enslaved by most terrestrial nations until the Anderman Rebellion in the 34.20s For many years, the Human race grew. By 00.00 CT, the Farming Age began. In this age, Humans learned to farm crops and animals, and the days of all-hunting and all-gathering had ended. The Farming Age then developed into the Kingdom Age. In this age, "spiritual" leaders ruled over large groups of people as kings, forming different kingdoms with diverse customs. Kingdoms often went to war against each other. The Kingdom Age lasted from around 10.00 CT to 18.00 CT. By 18.00 CT, the First Industrial Age began. The age led to great technological advances. There were many scientists in this age. Also known as the republic age, the age brought a new type of government, the multi-ruler republic, which replaced several imperial/kingdom governments. The age ended around 24.00 CT. The Second Industrial Age began in 24.00 CT. At this time, factories replaced the farms. Thousands of workers worked in singular compunds doing small chains of work, producing much. Wheeled Automobiles greatly diversified in this age, as well as the first aircraft. Also, the age gave in to advances in the computer, as well as the ancient version of today's Cybernet, the Internet. Around 27.00 CT, the troubles had begun. On July 4th, 27.19 CT, Terra erupted into the First Great Terran War. At the time, probably 188 terrestrial nations coexisted on planet of Terra, and likely about 140 of them participated in the war. The war was fought by the democratic Republican Alliance and dictatorship Fascist Nations. By 27.35, the Fascist Nation's defensive fronts were broken, and they surrendered. The war cost the deaths of about 430,000,000 people. The Second Great Terran War started in 28.76 CT, along with the 40 Rebellions co-belligerently going on. The Second Great Terran War was fought between religiously motivated Kalaks who made up the Kalakus; majorily made up of 50 nations, and strongly believed in their militaristic polytheistic faith, and the 5 Coalitions, 5 different multi-national Alliances. Each Coalition fought in a seperate front. After the 2nd Coalition bombed an important Kalak Base, the Kalakus quickly fell, and its capital was easily captured by the 4th and 5th Coalitions, thus ending the war. All Coalitions had overlapping government beliefs that led to various co-belligerent rebellions and conflicts through out this time, which made up 40% of causalties and most political problems, with the war against Kalaks only 60%. The period between the end of the Second Great Terran War on 28.98 to 30.44 marked the Great Depression Period. In this period, 80% of the Terran populace suffered economic troubles. The Great Reconstruction started on 30.51 CT, when the Depression gave rise to the TRL, or the Terran Recontruction League. An Alliance made up of the peak of political parties from 87 nations by 30.85, the TRL brought great relief to all of Terra. Many of the TRL are considered world heroes. By the time the Reconstruction was going to end, almost 31.02 CT (year of formal declaration of End of Reconstruction), a new philosophy arose that will change Terra forever, the New World Thought. Thought of by TRL leaders, the New World Thought involved joining all Terran nations into one federal republic. the thought was so popular that 30% of the world believed in about all of it. Along with this time, the greatest of all industrial age's began, the Space Age. The Age's background started before the Second Great Terran War. Scientists thought about learning more about the Terran solar system, and some even believed the Human race could colonize other planets or build interstellar ships. Along the early 28.00s, scientists launched the first spacecraft into outer space. Space explorers touched the soil of Terra's moon, Lunos, on April 1st, 28.13 CT. Many plans for space exploration were drawn. Sadly, the Second Great Terran War brought many of these scientists to focus on studying wars, and none of the experiments have been "experimented" yet. The Great Depression Period brought economic troubles that made it impossible for most scientists to afford to do such experiments. Luckily, in the mid-Reconstruction, scientists were able to resume such experiments. This started the Space Age. The Space Age was the longest of all Industrial Ages. The invention of the Astropod brought nations to build bases on the moon. The invention of the X-Laser Super-Telescope was a huge revelation. Scientists had recently created a large moon base on Lunos, and they shipped the telescope to Lunos. Scientists came up with billions of pictures. Pictures of alien ships other solar systems brought Humans to discover alien life. On March 6th, 31.56, Humans made first contact with aliens, an intelligent reptilian race known as the Cerulans. Communications were extremely tough, but the Humans were able to tell that the Cerulans were a friendly race due to a wide exchange of gifts. Some linguist scientists thought the Cerulans had launched a discovery expedition to the Terran system and others, the most believed theory that was later true. The Cerulans left, never to come back until a few hundred years later. Stunned by the Cerulans, nations went through a huge race of thought. Some believed that the Cerulans had proposed an Alliance. This furtherly increased the thought of New World. September 30th, 33.87 CT changed the world forever. The first attempt to enforce the New World Thought had begun. The enforcement brought rise to the United Kingdom of Terra. It was a constitutional monarchy ruled by the Terraking. There were 5 good Terrakings that people were generally happy about. But the 6th Terraking was a true evil dictator. The 6th Terraking, King Rachubhadnezzar III overturned and ignored much of the UKT's constitution. Soon, rebellion broke out. The rebellion ended with Rachubhadnezzar's capture and his execution. The rebels formed the Republic of Terra. Later, the Republic of Terra drew corruption too, due to the people's new thought against the Republic's taxes and a nationalism that only benefited parts of the Republic. Thus, there was another rebellion, and the Republic of Terra fell. A new Republic of Terra was formed, a more sectionalist "confederation". It is commonly known as the Confederation of Terra or Republic of Terra II today. During the RT II's rule starting from 35.55 CT, the Cerulans returned the year after. This time, they brought an alien machine we call the Neurolinguist. The Cerulans mass knowledge of organic intelligence brought them to be able to "read minds" using the machine, by collecting brain cellular DNA information transmitted through thoughts. The Cerulans were able to understand the humans, however, not the other way around. This time, scientists asked to experiment on the machine. At the same time, Cerulans showed their hieroglyphic language characters. Linguists were able to construct a basic knowledge of the character's meaning. The Cerulans wrote what information the Neurolinguist collected. The humans matched the hieroglyphics to try and understand the Cerulans. It was a hard process, but scientists from both races were determined. What the humans believed the translation was, was that the Cerulans wanted to establish a trade of some kind. Still, it was not clear. Instead, scientists launched Project Communion. Basically, Scientists would teach Cerulans Terranese, the Terran main language, while Cerulans will teach humans at the baseon Lunos. Scientists believed that language's could be learned without a teacher that could directly explain parts of the language, just like how it happened in the ancient times were there were many dialects of language. The Project would last until 37.54 when the scientists complete the translation of Cerulan heiroglyphic characters. Meanwhile, on 35.56 CT, Cerulans shared their interstellar technology with the humans. The bad news was, the interstellar technology's fuel could only be found in other star systems. Scientists could only try and create their own source of fuel to supply interstellar ships. Government The New Republic of Terra is a Capitalist Federative Democratic Republic. With achieved New World orders, planet are considered individual sectors. Each sector is split into states. By the federal system, the NRT is a Federation consisting of the capital federal government, that creates all constitutional laws and acts, enforces them, and carries out order to those who break it. Each of these three "carry-outs" is "carried-out" by a government branch. The Legislative Branch makes laws and acts, the Executive Branch enforces those laws and appoints those who do, and the Judicial Branch carries out order to those who break such laws. Also, each Sector have their own forms of legislative/executive/judicial, but are normally less powerful, and have to follow all consitutional laws too. states are parts of Sectors just as Sectors are parts of Nations. States too have forms of legislative/executive/judicial branches, but also must follow Sector and Federal law. Large cities are considered their own state. NRT Consitution The NRT consitution includes federal laws that cannot be over-ridden without specific notions. #The Legislative Branches' position is to make all laws which shall be necessary and proper for carrying into execution the foregoing powers, and all other powers vested by this Constitution in the government of the United States, or in any department or officer thereof. #Role of the president, leader of NRT: #*The president is the Commander in Chief of the New Republic Military, and of the Sector and state militias when these are called into federal service. #*The president may require opinions of the principal officers of the federal government. #*The president may grant reprieves and pardons, except in cases of impeachment (i.e., the president cannot pardon himself or herself to escape impeachment by Congress). #*The president has the ability to repeal acts and laws, unless over-ridden by at least two-thirds of the legislative body. #*The president can only serve a maximum of 9 years. He will go up against opposing presidential candidates on his 3rd year and 6th year. In the years 6th to 9th in service (if made), the president's veto can be over-ridden with the consent of a at least half of the legislative body. #The Judicial Branches position is to recieve the authority to interpret and apply the federal law to a particular case. The Amendments: #Citizens have the freedom of non-law-breaking religion, press, speech, peaceful assembly, and petition. #Citizens have the right to bear arms selected as non-military, and use them to the point of evasion alone, or to the point of death when protecting multiple beings. #Citizens does not have to quarter soldiers and the sick/injured, unless thy want to. #Citizens have the right to be free from un-warranted searches. #Citizens have the right to grand jury indicment, without bias and with due process of law. #Right to be informed of charges in-court. #Right to trial by jury in civil cases. #Freedom from excessive bail and cruel/unusual punishment. #Guarantee of signed rights not listed in the law of the federal, Sector, or state government. #Sectors/State System valid. #Cannot file lawsuit against states and sectors. #Election procedures valid #Slavery and involuntary servitude (In memory of Anderman Rebellion) is outlawed. #Right to freedom from discrimination within the NRT and have equal law protection as a Citizen (does not apply to minors). #Freedom from discrimination during voting. #Income taxes are individualized according to traditional capitalist economical system. Also, validated charity takes away percentages of tax. #Senators are to elected by the people along with the Meritocrat Suffrage Body (MSB). Economy Hub: New Republic of Terra *Leader Pages: *Military Pages: **New Republic Military *Diplomacy Pages: *Planet Pages: **Neo Terra *Affiliated Races: Category:Nations